New Allspark!
by Elemental Knight
Summary: Optimus Prime and the Autobots meet a person called the "Phanton Knight" only to find that Lennox knows this person's true identity. Now strange things are beginning to happen. Is there even love in the air? Title and summary sucks.T 2 be safe


EK: Hi! I'm the Elemental Knight and this is my second story. It's going to be long for it contains chapters 1-3 plus the prologue. I hope you enjoy my story so far and my other story is "The Chronicles of Shadowheart " if you want to read it.

It was dark beyond the reach of the floodlights as two guards stood watch over the front of a wooden gate. They seemed bored as they played cards until they heard some rumbling in the distance. They picked up there weapons and stood ready as the rumbling grew louder. Suddenly, a black pickup raced out of the darkness and towards them and they dove to either side as the truck crashed through the gate. The truck transformed into Ironhide and held the terrified men at bay with his cannons. Lennox and his team came swarming in along with Bumblebee and Optimus Prime, only to be greeted by many people in rag-tag clothing. One black man spoke Swahili rapidly that everyone could hardly understand him.

"He's saying something about the "Phantom Knight" rescuing them," Ironhide said rather gruffly.

The man nodded and pointed to the wall encircling the camp and the others turned their heads to look. On top of the wall stood a figure dressed in black and whose scarf was billowing in the wind. Optimus shined his light upon the figure and saw that the figure was wearing a helmet and the visor glowed red for a moment.

"Decepticon!" Ironhide alerted and powered up his cannons.

Before Ironhide could aim, however, the figure jumped off the wall and vanished out of sight.

_Who was that?_ Optimus thought as he continued to look at the spot the figure stood at.

Bumblebee beeped something to him and then took off to join Ironhide. Lennox, who was also curious about the figure went up to Optimus and tapped his ankle.

"Optimus. I am just as curious about this Phantom Knight just as much as you are but these people need to get back to their village."

"You're right, Lennox. This is a problem we can pursue at another time."

They joined the grateful former prisoners and the people were loaded into trucks and were escorted out of the prison camp to their home, which was miles away.

It was weeks since that encounter in Africa and Optimus still wondered about the Phantom Knight. In his free time, he would search the internet for any lead as to the Phantom Knight's identity and intentions. So far, he uncovered good deeds that the Phantom Knight did. He read over the details of over a dozen rescues and sabotage to terrorists' plans and hideouts was only part of the list. Ratchet once again caught him doing research and confronted him.

"Optimus….." Ratchet began.

"I'm just curious."

"You're curiosity is turning into an obsession. Besides, Ironhide could be right and the Phantom Knight is just one of Megatron's traps."

"But why appear now? The Phantom Knight has been around for years."

"See what I mean? It's starting to become an obsession."

"What do you recommend, Ratchet?"

"Just sit there while I install this," Ratchet said as he held out a small device.

"What is it?"

"It's a holoform projector. It creates a human version of yourself so you can wander about without any trouble."

"Is it just a hologram?"

"No. You'll be just like any other person with this device, or so Wheeljack and I think. I tested it out myself in a controlled setting and it worked but it needs further testing and you need a break…."

"Very well. I'll test it out for you."

"Good. I want you back before dark so I can analyze the readings."

After installing the device and giving Optimus instructions, Ratchet gave him the okay to go explore Washington D.C. Optimus then left the base and went exploring, first visiting the Lincoln Memorial. He was walking down the street without looking where he was going when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," Optimus said as he began to pick up papers.

"I wasn't looking either," A female voice said and Optimus looked up to see a young woman he would guess to be about twenty-two and she had long black hair and bright blue eyes, just as bright as his.

"I guess that makes us even then."

"I suppose so. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome, Miss…."

"Sakura."

"My name's Ryan."

"Nice to meet you, Ryan."

"Likewise, Sakura. Would you like to have lunch? My treat."

"…..Alright."

They had lunch at a café around the nearest corner; they talked for a while about various topics before Sakura said she had to go to the museum to work. Optimus escorted her to the museum and she waved goodbye before walking inside.

"Goodbye, Sakura," He said as he put his hand back down by his side and walked over to his truck which was nearby.

He headed back to base and went with Ratchet to med bay so he could run an analysis on the projector. Optimus told him what happened during the excursion and Ratchet gave him a questioning look.

"I hope this doesn't turn into another obsession," He warned.

"It won't."

"We'll see about that. Next time, I'm coming with you."

"You don't have too."

"But I choose to. I'd like to meet this young woman. It'll also give me a chance to explore the city."

"Ratchet…"

"Don't you try it, Optimus, I'm not afraid to use this," Ratchet said as he held his wrench.

"You wouldn't dare."

Ratchet threw the wrench through the partially open door and made a loud clang outside. The wrench clattered into view on the floor and they heard a loud thud beyond the door. Sideswipe's head popped into view and he looked terrified.

"You just hit my bro in the forehead!" He exclaimed, referring to Sunstreaker.

"That'll teach you to act like children and listen in," Ratchet said and picked up another wrench.

Sideswipe ducked out of view and Ratchet set down his wrench as he and Optimus heard the sound of Sideswipe dragging his brother away.

"Now, back to our conversation. I'm going and that's that."

Optimus let out a sigh and looked at Ratchet.

"Very well, but don't be rude."

"Of course, Optimus. I'll treat her with the utmost respect."

"Wait until you see her, Ratchet, you'll like her."

"We'll see."

A week passed before Optimus and Ratchet went to the museum where Sakura worked and they went inside. Optimus spotted Sakura by a suit of armor and the two walked over to her. She noticed them coming out of the corner of her eye and waved at them.

"What a pleasant surprise, Ryan," She said and lightly hugged him.

"Nice to see you too, Sakura," Optimus replied as they broke the hug.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Richard."

"Nice to meet you, Richard."

"Likewise," Ratchet said courteously and bowed.

"I'll be just a minute then we can go to lunch," Sakura said and walked away.

After she left Optimus glared at Ratchet.

"You didn't have to do that," Optimus said.

"Do what?"

"Bow."

"I was being polite," Ratchet said, grinning.

"You know what I mean so stop."

Sakura came back with a tan bag at hand and they went to the café that they went to earlier. They talked about various topics until Optimus asked one question.

"Have you heard of the Phantom Knight?"

Ratchet glared at him and Sakura looked at him with a serious face.

"I have heard to the Phantom Knight," Sakura said.

"What do you think of him?"

"….I think that he's trying to do the right thing but sometimes doesn't know how. It's like he has one set of morals that are instilled in him but he fights against it every day by doing these things, by taking such risks."

"How do you know he takes risks?"

"He saved a dig site once. I was there with Professor Kingston when raiders came. When all seemed lost, the Phantom Knight took them out one by one even though they had guns and I was pretty certain that he didn't."

"I see."

"Ryan, I warned you about that topic," Ratchet warned.

"Curious, are we?" Sakura asked.

"He's more obsessed than curious," Ratchet said.

"Well, some of the most important discoveries were made from obsessions."

"You're not helping."

"Sorry, Richard. It just happens to be true."

Ratchet grumbled and looked away.

"Oh! Look at the time. I have to get back to work," Sakura said as she stood up.

"Would you mind if I escort you?" Optimus asked, standing up as well.

"I should ask if you to want a tour of the museum."

"We would like that, if it doesn't interfere with your work schedule," Ratchet said as he stood up and left money on the table.

"Let's go then."

They talked as they walked to the museum and went they got inside; Sakura gave them a personal tour. She talked for hours as she informed them about each artifact that was on display.

"Thank you for teaching us so much," Optimus said after the tour.

"I thank you both for listening. Most people get bored very easily," Sakura informed.

"Then they should ashamed of themselves," Ratchet said as he shook her hand.

"Well, I have my normal duties to get to…."

"We'll see you later then," Optimus said.

"Yeah, we can video chat on the internet," Ratchet added.

"Bye, and thank you for the good time!"

"Good bye!" Optimus said.

Both Autobots left the museum and Sakura went downstairs into the basement and workroom of the museum. An hour later, a man in a black suit and wearing sunglasses entered the room where Sakura was.

"They want in the back, Jigoku," He said, addressing Sakura.

"Is that so? Very well."

Sakura went to a back room and behind a steel door. There waited several men in military uniforms and she sat down.

"Jigoku. We have a mission for you. We need you to go a hidden base in the Petra Mountains and kill all the prisoners there, women and children included. Here are the coordinates," A man at the head of the table said and slid a USB drive across the table to her and she took it.

She left the room without a word and went into another room and changed into all black including a black scarf and a black helmet. She went out the back and climbed onto her motorcycle and took off into the night.

Optimus and Lennox were just watching as Epps and the Wreckers watched a race with the others and each were cheering for their particular racer. A soldier ran up to Lennox and handed him a USB drive and whispered something to him before taking off to his post.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe trouble," Lennox replied and turned off the gigantic television.

"Hey! What's goin' on?" One of the Wreckers exclaimed and the same sentiment was shared by the others.

"Listen up!" Lennox said. "Someone just got past our security system and left this USB drive for us with a note saying that many lives are depending on our help!"

"Terrific," Ironhide said sarcastically.

"Just pay attention," Lennox said as he connected the USB into a port on the television.

Epps turned the television back on and the first thing the saw was a black knight's helmet with a black scarf billowing away from it.

"That's the Phantom Knight's insignia," Optimus said.

The screen then changed to a satellite image of a mountain range with specific coordinates. Then audio kicked in with it.

"Jigoku. We have a mission for you. We need you to go to a hidden base in the Petra Mountains and kill all the prisoners there, women and children included. Here are the coordinates," A male voice said and silence followed with an image of a compound.

"Didn't we just do this?" Ironhide asked.

"We must do it again," Optimus said.

"We're also going to need more men than last time," Lennox said.

"He's right. By these specs, the place is huge," Ratchet said.

"Does that mean we're coming along?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes," Optimus replied.

They were ready to depart within an hour and they received the okay to take off and they were on the way to the rescue leaving Optimus time to wonder about the Phantom Knight and the person named Jigoku.

Sakura walked through the gates of the compound in the Petra Mountains and she went back to the dungeon end of the compound, where the soldiers were waiting outside of the cell block.

"When should we get started, Jigoku?" One man in front asked, rifle at the ready.

She responded by raising her gun and shooting him between the eyes. She took out five more men in rapid succession before the men recovered from the shock and took aim. Sakura dove behind a pillar as they made their shots and she fired back, taking out the rest of the men. She loaded her gun and grabbed a key ring off one of the nine men and started to open the cells and received cheers as the prisoners stepped out. By the time she unlocked all the cells, an elderly man was at the front of the group gathered around her.

"Thank you, Phantom Knight," He said and she gave a brief nod before pushing through the crowd and started to race to the front of the compound when she stopped suddenly, hearing a resounding crash.

She raced forward to her nearest target and took the target out before continuing towards the front.

Optimus crashed through the gate with Ironhide trailing behind with Lennox and some men in the back. They climbed out firing back and Ironhide transformed as well as Optimus. Jazz and Bumblebee came next with Ratchet and they transformed and had their weapons drawn as they combed their surroundings. The surviving men quickly tossed out their guns and stepped forward with their hands up, terrified of the mechanical beings before them. One unseen man however used his scope to train his sniper rifle at Lennox's chest and took the shot. The shot made its way through the air and almost made its target when Sakura came out of nowhere and took the hit. She fired back and hit the sniper in the head and he fell out of his perch onto the ground while she while dropped her gun and collapsed. Lennox caught her and lowered her to the ground. The prisoners who had made their way to the front gathered around as well.

"Medic!" Lennox shouted above the din and put her head in his lap.

The medics came finally pushed their way through the building crowd and quickly removed her jacket and helmet, showing all around her who she was.

"Sakura," Optimus said, shocked by the sight.

Sakura looked at him for a moment and then her eyes closed, her body finally giving into the shock it had received.

"Sakura!" Lennox exclaimed.

Lennox paced back and forth in front of the doors to the hospital unit, anxiously awaiting news about Sakura. Optimus and Ratchet came forward in their holoforms and took seats by the door. They watched Lennox pace for several minutes until Ratchet grew annoyed.

"Will you sit down?" Ratchet asked in a bitter tone.

"This makes me feel better."

"Lennox. How do you know Sakura?" Optimus asked.

Lennox looked at him for a moment before sighing and raking his hand through his hair.

"I guess I'd better sit down now," He said as he sunk to the floor.

"Well?" Ratchet uttered.

"I knew her through her adoptive father, who trained me to be a soldier and served with me. I looked up to him a lot."

"How did he meet Sakura?" Optimus asked.

"We all met on the battlefield. You see, Dean and I were pinned down in this bunker when I heard something behind us and when I turned around to confront the sound; I got a good kick to the stomach. Dean whirled around and managed to point his rifle at her when we got a good look at her, we were extremely surprised. We just couldn't believe a kid snuck up on us. I kept an eye on her as Dean focused on the guys in front of us. She glared at me for the longest time when she suddenly tackled me and a bullet whizzed by us. She ripped my rifle out of my hands and began to use it on the very guys we were fighting! After we defeated the enemy and destroyed the bunker, she led us through enemy territory and into a safe zone where we met our commander. She remained at Dean's side until he died in a car crash three years later. She disappeared after that and I hadn't seen her until now."

"She should be alright. We have some of the best doctors here on base," Ratchet said.

Just then, a man in white scrubs stained with blood came out and his eyes focused on Ratchet.

"We need some extra help in here," The man announced.

"Right," Ratchet said and went inside, leaving Optimus and Lennox to fret in the hallway.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Lennox asked.

"With Ratchet helping, I'm certain she will be."

Hours passed and Ironhide had joined them and they waited until Ratchet stepped out. They all looked at him for news.

"It was a tough one, but I think she's going to make it," Ratchet said.

"Thank God!" Lennox exasperated, slouching against the wall.

"When will we be able to see her?" Optimus asked.

"Give her some time to rest. She took a major hit. Luckily she didn't die at the scene."

"That bad?" Lennox asked.

"Yes. It was that bad and we've done all that we can. The rest is up to her."

"Is it alright if I sit with her?" Lennox asked again.

"…Sure. Just let her get some rest, got it?"

"Yes, Ratchet. I understand."

It was the next morning the Lennox came rushing into the room where the Autobots were, panting heavily as he leaned against a wall.

"What is it Lennox?" Ironhide asked.

"She's gone! Sakura's gone!"

"What do mean she's gone?" Ratchet asked, bewildered.

"Here's the note that she left," Lennox responded and held up a sheet of paper.

"Epps stepped forward and took it and read it silently before speaking up.

"It says that she's sorry but she has something that must be done to fix things."

"Is there anything else?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. The insignia of the Phantom Knight and a dinosaur skull drawn on there."

"I know where she's going."

"Where, Optimus?" Lennox asked.

"To the museum."

"That's where I'm going!"

"Not alone."

"You're going, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes."

"I'm going with you then."

"So am I," Ironhide stated.

Bumblebee walked up and nodded, saying that he was going too in his own way.

"I might as well tag along," Epps said.

"Let's rock n' roll then," Lennox stated and the four Autobots shifted into their vehicle forms and activated their holoforms as Lennox climed into the passenger seat of Ironhide and Epps climbed into Bumblebee.

"Autobots, rollout," Optimus said and led the way to the museum to help Sakura out.


End file.
